


warmth

by distortionist (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess this is probably like. post dr3??, there’s not much to tag this as it’s just soft fndbsjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/distortionist
Summary: “What’s this for?” Hajime questioned as Makoto rested his head against his chest, not letting go.“Because I wanted to,” Makoto mumbled, his voice muffled by Hajime’s shirt.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH... this is very short but i love hinaegi and there isn’t any content of them so i wanted to make some myself
> 
> makoto likes 2 wear skirts bc i said so!!
> 
> also he and hajime are dumb idiots in love and i love them so much. this is what u get when u put two useless bisexuals together

“It’s getting cold again,” Makoto said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen a few moments before. Hajime ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair, humming in response. “I never really minded the cold, but I guess it’s considerably worse when most of the heating systems in the world don’t even function anymore.”

Even in a sweater, a long skirt, and leggings, Makoto was beginning to shiver in the November winds, especially with the sun beginning to set. 

“Yeah.” Hajime sighed, continuing to mess with Makoto’s hair. “It does kinda suck.”

“At least I have you.” Makoto snuggled closer to Hajime’s side. “You’re like a human space heater.”

“Ah, so you don’t truly love me,” Hajime teased. “You just want to leach off of my warmth.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Hajime,” Makoto played along, “but I couldn’t risk losing your warmth. I’d freeze to death.” 

“Jeez, if you were that cold, you should have just told me.” 

“I didn’t want to go back inside,” Makoto responded, shrugging. “I’m comfy.”

Hajime rolled his eyes.

“And you’d be more comfy if you were inside, where it’s warm.”

“I guess,” Makoto agreed, though he didn’t make any move to stand up from where he was snuggled into Hajime’s side. “I have no idea how you’re able to sit out here in a T-shirt.”

“I think having the ultimate snowboarder, skier, ice skater, and snow hiker in me makes me more resistant to the cold.” 

“You’re gonna freeze to death with that logic.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “Just ‘cause it doesn’t bother you as much doesn’t mean you’re resistant to it, dummy.”

“I don’t have a good counterargument to that,” Hajime said after a moment of silence. Makoto laughed, finally pulling away from Hajime.

“It’s because I’m right.” Makoto stood up and brushed himself off, Hajime soon following suit. Before Makoto could move to walk towards the door leading back inside, Hajime grabbed his hand. Makoto shot Hajime a curious look as Hajime used his free hand to cup his cheek. “Hajime? Are you— Oh!” 

Hajime pressed a soft kiss to Makoto’s forehead, lingering there for a brief moment before pulling away. Makoto’s face flushed red as he stared up at Hajime with wide eyes. 

“What was that for?” 

“I don’t know.” Hajime smiled. “I just wanted to.”

“Oh.” Makoto smiled. “Okay.”

With that, Makoto pulled Hajime into a tight hug, catching Hajime by surprise. He stumbled into Makoto for a moment, before regaining his balance and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. 

“What’s this for?” Hajime questioned as Makoto rested his head against his chest, not letting go. 

“Because I wanted to,” Makoto mumbled, his voice muffled by Hajime’s shirt. 

“Oh. Okay.” Makoto tightened his grip on Hajime. “You’re going to break my ribs if you keep this up.”

“That’s okay.” 

“It’s really not,” Hajime protested, but he was smiling anyways. “You’re the worst, you know that? Leeching off of my warmth and breaking my ribs. The absolute worst.”

Makoto happily ignored Hajime’s complaints, instead opting to pull him impossibly closer and hug him even tighter.


End file.
